dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Warrior is one of the three base classes, along with Mage and Rogue. Skills * Power ** Required Level: 15 ** 6 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 175% damage. * Aimed ** Required Level: 8 ** 7 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Applies 'Bonus 20%' for 5 turns, including the current turn. *** +20 Bonus. * Trip ** Required Level: 7 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Trip' for 20 turns, including the current turn. *** -100 Flee. ** Note that this skill is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Throw ** Required Level: 6 ** 5 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 175% Pierce damage. * Stun ** Required Level: 5 ** 17 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned' for 3 turns. *** Immobilizes the enemy. * Defensive Stance ** Required Level: 4 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Defense' for 2 turns, including the current turn. *** +140 BPD. ** Applies 'Stable Stance' for 2 turns, including the current turn. *** +50 Boost. * WarCry ** Required Level: 2 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Applies 'WarCry' for 5 turns, including the current turn. *** +20 Boost. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** 1 hit of 100% damage. * Double Attack ** Required Level: 2 ** 4 MP, 2 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from your last attack. ** Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage. * Triple Attack ** Required Level: 3 ** 9 MP, 0 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from Double Attack. *** Skill will become unavailable if an attack is used after using Double Attack, but using a non-attack skill will preserve the sequence. ** Attacks for 3 hits of 75% damage. * Mana Strike ** Required Level: 4 ** 7 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage to your enemy's MP. * Multi Strike ** Required Level: 5 ** 14 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage to all enemies. * Strength Strike ** Required Level: 10 ** 7 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Dmg -20%' for 5 turns. *** -20 Boost. * Wound ** Required Level: 11 ** 4 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Wound' for 5 turns, a DoT of 20% Metal Weapon damage. * Final Blow ** Required Level: 18 ** 8 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage with +200 Crit. Skills - Cloak Scrap Cloak Scrap is a Warrior artifact shared with the other base classes. Clock Scrap modifies one of the class skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * Final Blow ** Same as before, but: ** Has a 50% chance of giving you an extra health potion if you do not already have 5 or more. Notes If you have a staff, wand or dagger equipped, your attacks will result in a 50% damage reduction when you attack with a class skill. Rotation WIP Strategy It's a base class, what do you expect? However, this class as some interesting tools like spammable Power as well as having +70% Boost from both Defensive Stance and WarCry, which is really powerful for early game. Just avoid this class for endgame play tbh. Category:Class